My Personal Greek God
by OneTrueHufflepuff143
Summary: This is based after New Moon. EXB. Jacob imprints. Bella and Edward's life after Highschool.


As much as I hate to admit this, twilight isn't my brilliant work of art, I am just borrowing some of Stephenie Meyer's amazingly, beautiful characters.

Hey guys this is my first fanfic! I'm still not sure how it is going to be.. So I'll play it by ear. As long as you like it, I'll keep going, which means you'll have to R&R. I do want constructive criticism. I am not scared of being hurt. Say what's on your mind. Although I have faith that each and every one of you will like it! If you don't know what some of the stuff means let me know. I'm really excited about this one, and I have a good plot in mind.. if you guys have any ideas for Bella's power when he changes her let me know..

Also.. Thanks to my friend Becca for giving me the Idea for this fan fic!

Love you girl!

3

BPOV

I woke up and as soon as I did Edward smiled at me. "Sleep well my love?" I nodded. He was too perfect. We deffinatly we're outbalanced. He looked more like a Greek god, then someone who would be with me. Although he would say he thinks I'm the most beautiful girl in the world. Sometimes I wonder if this isn't a dream. A really good dream. He kissed me passionately, and like I always do, I crossed the limit. He chuckled lightly to himself as he pulled away from me. "Will I ever learn?" He smiled. "I hope not." He had my favorite crooked grin on his face. My heart fluttered.

We walked down the stairs hand-in-hand. Charlie had already left. I made myself a bowl of cereal, and sat down and began to eat. Edward watched me smiling. "What?" I asked hi, slightly self conscious. He grinned. "Nothing. I don't think you realize how _good_ you actually look." I rolled my eyes. He was such a sweetheart. More then anything I deserved.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked anxiously. "What do you want to do?" He replied coolly. I smiled. "I think you _know_ what I want to do." He went rigid. "You know my conditions." I sighed. "And what if I do agree to marry you?" He smirked. "Then you can have anything you could ever want." The way he said that made my heart flutter, and I forgot to breath. He chuckled. "Breath, my sweet Bella." I breathed.

As soon as I finished breakfast we went to my truck, and we headed to his place - He, making my truck go past fifty, and it started to make an awful noise. I sighed. He laughed a little. "You know, you need a faster car. Something that doesn't almost die from going over fifty." I laughed a little. "I love my truck. Deal with it." He smirked a bit.

We finally reached his house. Alice was already on the porch waiting. She hugged me tight. I went inside to tell the rest of his amazing family hello. We then headed up to his room. I climbed into his arms. "Bella." He breathed his sweet breath into my face and I was mesmerized. Momentarily of course. "When are you finally going to agree to marry me?" I made a disgusted face at the thought. "Do you promise that everything will happen just like you promised?" He smiled, and nodded. "Promise." I grinned. "Kay. Then bring on the wedding." He jumped up. "Honestly!?" He demanded. "Would I ever lie to you, Edward Cullen?" He smiled. "Oh Bella! This is truly the happiest moment of my life!" I grinned.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. And it wasn't like we we're getting married because I was pregnant or anything. I wasn't being forced to anything. He smiled. "Let's go tell the family!" He got up, without letting me respond. Alice, of course already knew, and was jumping up and down. "Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you!" I smiled. Jasper and Emmet high-fived Edward. "Good job man!" Esme grinned with pleasure, and Carlisle seemed just as happy. Atleast one half of my family was happy. Now we had to tell Charlie and Renee. I gulped at the thought. Edward squeezed my hand.

Once we pulled up to my house Edward got out and opened my door, and helped me out. We walked inside. Charlie was already home. He was watching some baseball game on the television. I gulped. "Hey Bella. Edward." He smiled curtly at Edward. "Dad.. I need to talk to you about something." Edward squeezed my hand. "We need to talk to you about something." I looked at Edward. He was smiling. He looked so gorgeous, sitting there smiling. How could such a beautiful creature want to be with someone like me?

Charlie looked as if he was going to be sick. "You were saying Bella.." He eyed us suspiciously. "Dad, you know how much I love Edward, and how much I want to spend the rest of eternity with him." He didn't know how very true that last part actually was. "Well.. Edwards and I.. we're.." I stopped. I had an awkward grin on my face. Edward apparently understood how dumbfounded I was. "What Bella is trying to say is.. I've asked her to marry me, and we'd like your permission Mr. Swan." Edward said in a perfectly polite voice. Charlie's face was bright red. "You've come to ask me if you can take away my little girl? Did you honestly think I'd tell you no!? She is madly in love with you. But I have to warn you, if you make one itsy bitsy little mistake, it'll be your life." Edward grinned. "You won't have to worry about that sir. She is safe in my hands."

I was amazed at how easily that just went. I was expecting him to pull out his gun and start shooting. Although Alice would have seen that and warned us. Next up would be my mother. She would be fairly easy to deal with. Probably happy and relieved. It was late, and I needed to get upstairs. Edward walked outside and I followed him. He kissed me softly on my neck. "I'll see you upstairs, beautiful angel." I smiled. I told Charlie goodnight, and went upstairs and took a shower and changed into PJ's. I went in my room. And there he was, my personal Greek God. I snuggled against his chest and softly kissed his neck. He pulled me onto my bed and pulled the covers around me. "Sleep good my perfect Bella." He began to hum my lullaby. I fell fast asleep.

**I need at least ten encouraging reviews, and I'll continue. I'm in the process of moving, so I might be a little slow.**

PS;; And thanks to my amazing friend Katelynn horsesmakemehappy I am _finally_ putting this up. It has been written for a few weeks, and I have chapter two written, that will be posted too, again because of her. Chapter three, I am starting. If you have any ideas, please let me know.

Xx;;thatonegirl


End file.
